Fluctuating Philosophy
by The Land of Irrelevance
Summary: Things Calem learned through out his life, aka Calem's code: 1)When something is in your way, you eradicate it. 2)When you meet the girl of your dreams, you act haughty. 3)To win a Pokemon battle you have got to fight with the desire to kill. 4)When threatened with child abuse, kill your parents. Or leave. 5)Disregard everything on this list


Pokémon trainers leave their home at the age of ten to embark on a journey around their regions. Their goals for leaving their home include but are not limited to the following: completing the Pokedex, collecting gym badges, and lastly working to become a Pokémon master or a Pokémon coordinator. And unfortunately, this is also the case for the 10 year old Calem. You see Calem is not what you call an outdoor person; in fact his childhood dream was to be a mystery novelist. However when his parents expressed immense disapproval of his goal and urge him to be a Pokémon Researcher just like his sister, Calem's resentment toward his parents started to surface. His resentment towards his parents grew when his parents constantly compared his "failures" with his sister's success. Though a breaking point was reached, when he realized the extent of moral depravity his parents possesses when they refused to take their Skitty to the doctor, when the Pokemon starts to show signs of abnormal activity. Calem still remembered the day as clear as day, as he had to literally get on his knees to beg for his parents to take the Kitten Pokémon to a professionally trained doctor. At that time his dad would angrily remarked that Calem does not under stand anything about survival in the world, and that if he thinks he is so good why doesn't he get a job himself. He also remembered the verbal thrashing he received from his father when it turns out their maid Pokémon's sickness is not that serious, the meat of the hour long verbal thrashing was: you wasted my money, moneys we could have used during times of emergency. Those were the times that Calem would roll his eyes, as Calem is well aware of his family's economic difficulty, but he still don't believe that been poor is an excuse to neglect the health of a Pokémon. Definitely, not a Pokémon that has been in the family for as long as Calem can remember.

Speaking of his father, Calem knows his dad has to be one of the most corrupt human being on Earth, as his father often undervalues lives just to keep his pocket full. In fact, he remembered that his father did not even send them any alimony when they were on a different continent, and his mother literally have to borrow money from loan sharks with no guarantee of being able to pay them back. As if Calem's father's greed was not troublesome enough, Calem's father also tends to resolve to violent threats if you disagree with his opinion. After all, his father did announce his desire to kill the raven-haired boy when the boy disagreed with his opinion about what kind of food to feed to Skitty. Although Calem could be really oblivious at times, he can definitely sense the tension in the household, and he knows that he needs to get out of the house for the sake of his own well-being. After all, as an aspiring mystery writer, Calem would like his death to be mysterious, and dying in his own house at his father's hand is not what Calem would like his death to be.

In Calem's eyes, there is no better excuse to leave the house than to help Professor Sycamore restore the lost data in his Pokemon data base. When Calem first revealed his intention on his 10th birthday, it was not surprising that his parents disapproved it. Calem does not know why his parents changed their mind, but he supposed they realized that he is a stallion that needs to run wild. Haha…Calem wondered who he was trying to fool, as it is obvious that the real reason why his parents allowed him to take on the quest of completing the Pokedex was because they realized that their son have a very high chance of death when he face the outside world. Well, with the little amount of living expense that his "altruistic" parents gave him, Calem could very well be able to fulfill his parent's expectation and return in a body bag.

Walking through the bricked pavement of Aquacorde Town , Calem readjusted his necktie and smoothed out his suit as he approached the teenage bunches sitting in the patio on the northern part of Aquacorde Town. Although the above narration might imply that aside from being able to rid himself of his parent's presence, Calem have nothing else to gain from becoming a Pokémon trainer. Though that theory is far from the truth, as Calem have another reason that fueled his desire to become a Pokémon trainer, and that reason shall be disclosed soon. Spotting a mop of unruly blonde hair, Calem's face immediately lit up, but he replaced the smile growing on his face with a scowl the moment he realized that his smile is visible to everyone else sitting around the table. After all he have to maintain his outward character around the teenage bunches, and his outward character happens to be a suit wearing honest man that have a nonchalant attitude towards life. From Calem's reaction upon seeing the blonde, it should be fairly apparent that the other reason why Calem decide to become a Pokémon trainer was because he would be able to see the blonde more frequently, knowing that the blonde has chosen the exact profession. Being able to wake up in the morning without being given the cold shoulders from both of his parents and being able to see his childhood crush frequently, no matter how you looked at it, this situation can only benefit Calem. Calem inwardly grinned as he saw what the rest of the novice trainers are wearing. As he knows that compared to his fancy suit their clothing could very well led them to be classified as bums.

"Bonus points for me." Calem mentally cheered, as he is sure that he impressed in Serena's eyes.

Calem promptly strutted his way to the patio table, standing tall and keeping his shoulder out in an attempt to show his masculinity. Calem closed the distance between him and his fellow rookies, towering over each and every one of them. The black haired teen scanned the rookies with a belittling look on his face, sparing no one not even Serena. His actions were met with scowls and frowns, but he didn't care at all, since all suave guys needs to scowl and act haughty.

"More bonus points for me." Calem noted, quite happy that he managed to make the impression he intended to make. All girls like bad boys, and Calem knows he is emulating the "bad boy" persona to perfection. Noticing an empty seat next to Serena, Calem casually pulled the chair out and flashed Serena his "million dollar smile". At least, he hopes that his smile is worth a million dollars, or else he got tooth whitening for nothing. The raven-haired novice believes he have mastered the art of smiling, as in he knows ways to smile that would trigger different response from people around him. The smile the raven-haired teen just flashed Serena was what he called a "fake smile", as name implies that it is a smile that hides its user's disgust toward the smile's target. However Calem made sure he did not mask the disgust to well, after all he needs Serena to believe that he is out of her league. As Calem plop his butt on the wooden chair, he made sure that he leaned away from the blonde, effectively conveys the negative message of "I don't like you." Serena seems to have noticed his subtle body language, as a scowl is apparent on her face. Now, Calem knows he have Serena exactly where he wants her. Since all girls like guys that play hard to get, Calem knows that Serena must be really in to him right now. The black-haired Pokémon trainer doesn't mind the fact that his long-term crush is currently upset with him, because he have to admit that he find the blonde adorable even if her face reflects nothing but pure animosity.

Moments later an orange haired teen approached them seemingly have something they would like to inform them of, Calem decided to maintain his usual placid demeanor and being a cool guy that he is, he decides to look as uninterested and indifferent to what the tangerine haired teen have to say. As if to emphasize his indifference the raven-haired trainer would occasionally inspect his nails and fidget with his necktie.

"If we can hear paint dry, this is what the orange haired freak's lecture sounds like." Calem jested to himself.

His actions would later come and bite him in the butt, as when the tangerine haired boy revealed a fancy contraption to pass out to everyone, he purposely made sure he was the last one to receive it. Calem of course is angered that he literally sat there with his hand outstretched for a whole minute, looking like an idiot in the process. Calem himself made sure he hid his growing anger; the raven-haired teen repeatedly told himself that he is a refined gentleman, and a refined gentleman doesn't bother with a poorly dressed bum. But no matter how much Calem's "gentleman" persona wants him to let the entire thing slip, Calem can't help but want to achieve even the smallest portion of vengeance.

"I will secretively kick him in the leg when he sits down again. Then he will yelp in pain, wondering who just bruised his leg. I will of course act like I didn't do anything bad, while everyone else being innocent will think he is crazy." Calem schemed to himself, although he has to suppress a couple chuckle at how clever he is acting today. He was snapped out of his nasty plots when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, knowing that whoever that touched him was his childhood crush, Calem whirled his head around while trying to look like he is not giving her his undivided attention. Serena however did not unleash her melodious, enchanting voice, but instead opt to direct his attention towards a fat chubby boy by pointing towards the fat chubby boy's direction. The chubby kid cleared his throat, as an indication that he is about to speak. Normally, Calem would tell the kid to "shut the hell up, and go run a lap", but the object the kid have in his hands prevents him from doing so. The kid was gripping a gray briefcase tightly by the handle, as if his life would be threatened if he loose whatever is inside. From that Calem can deduce whatever is inside must be really important, especially to trainers. As far as Calem is concerned, the most important things to trainers will have to be Pokemon… or in this case Starter Pokemons.

"Um…I have come to fulfill my obligation of delivering the starter Pokémon that Professor Sycamore has mailed from Lumious City" the chubby kid muttered at a barely audible volume. At this Calem is grateful for possessing such a nimble mind, since his dream of leaving Vaniville Town would have been left in shambles if he pissed off the deliveryman for the Starter Pokemons. Knowing this is his chance to make an impression; Calem stood up from his seat, then proceeded to move towards the timid kid before putting a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Listen here kid. You have got to speak up, we can't hear you." Calem sighed, rapidly patting the kid on his shoulders while sporting an exasperated look on his face.

"I-I-I am sorry sir! It is just that…" the kid began again, but was cut off again due to his barely audible voice.

"Kid, in order to survive in life, you have got to learn to speak up, or else you won't get anywhere, and won't be able to achieve your dream," Calem interrupted, "Say why don't we start working on your courage right now?"

The boy that came to deliver the Pokémon nodded, albeit timidly.

"Good, first why don't you try and look me in the eye and introduce yourself. For example, what is your name and what is your dream." Calem proposed, the raven-haired boy knows that his sincerity must look really genuine as the chubby kid answered immediately with no sign of hesitance.

"My name is Tierno. I am eleven years old this year, and my goal in life is to create a dance team with my Pokémon… After all it was my childhood dream to be able to dance with Pokémons." Tierno revealed, scratching the back of his head a bit nervously upon revealing his dream of being a dancer. At first Calem remained still, but then he immediately decided his next course of action. Stifled laughter could be heard as Calem 's entire body is trembling. No, he is not having a seizure, he is laughing. According to his knowledge, girls love handsome guys that have a good sense of humor, and now he is demonstrating his ability to detect a good jest.

"Hahaha…Good one buddy. A wonderful jest indeed…" Calem managed to choke out between laughs, placing his hand on Tierno's shoulder for support. Unbeknownst to Calem, Tierno is serious in being a professional dancer with his Pokémon. But that fact immediately revealed itself as Calem witnessed tears free flowing down Tierno's cheeks. Knowing that he said something offensive; Calem quickly removed his hand from Tierno's shoulder frantically searchied his brain for his next course of action.

"To comfort him, or leave him be?" Calem's mind shuffled between these two options before he decided to take the course of action all cool guys would do-: he left the buff child in a puddle of his own tears. Although Calem's decision was faced with scowls and frowns from his peers, Calem ignored them, because he knows you can't please everyone.

As much as Tierno wants to continue wallow in self-pity and continue to bawl his eyes out, he knows that he have a reason to approach this group. Yes, he have a mission he needs to fulfill- to give this years beginner trainer their starter Pokémon. Tierno hastily wiped his tears off using his forearm and proceed to set the briefcase containing the starter Pokémon on the table.

"P-please pick the Pokémon you guys would like!" Tierno exclaimed, still covering his face with his palms to hide the snots covering his face right now. At the sight of Tierno's sobbing, Serena sent Calem a dirty look that could easily been passed off as murderous.

"Then I will choose first," a pony tailed brunette chirped, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere brought about by Calem's profane remarks. The brunette took the initiative and opened up the briefcase containing the three starter Pokémons and proceed to unleash all three of them from their capsule-like confines. Three separate beams of red energy hit the ground simultaneously, as three animal-like beings materialized at the exact location the energy beams had struck. Calem took the time to check out the outward appearance of three Pokémons. From left to right, the Pokémons are Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin. Chespin is a bipedal Pokémon that bore some semblance to a hedgehog, with the exception being Chespin have an adornment on his head that resembles the shoot of a chestnut instead of the usual quills. Froakie is a quadruped, frog Pokémon, covered mostly in blue skin with the only exception being its front paw which is white. A notable feature of Froakie is the white bubbles that protrude from its back and the two bubbles on its nose. Calem's attention than diverted to Fennekin, and from the moment they made eye contact, Calem knows that Fennekin is the Pokémon that all suave Pokémon trainers would pick. Fennekin bore a strong semblance to a Fennec fox, Calem can tell that this Fennekin is a creature of immeasurable beauty and pride, from the way it presents itself and to the gold furs that simmer under the rays of the sun…This Pokémon can almost be considered as a clone of Calem, with the only exception being one is a Pokémon and another isn't. In Calem's mind, only a refined gentleman like him can claim ownership of such an elegant Pokémon. And from the spark that lit up in Fennekin's eyes when it saw him, Calem can safely assume that Fennekin thought the same as well.

As the ponytailed brunette walked around each of the starter Pokémon, examining each of their pros and cons, Fennekin made sure to hiss and show her teeth whenever the ponytailed trainer come near her proximity to demonstrate hostility. The ponytailed brunnete seems to be successfully intimidated and proceed to pick up Chespin as her starter Pokémon, much to the latter's delight. The brunette than warily made her way back to the patio table, keeping her eyes on Fennekin the whole time in fears of losing a limb before her journey even starts. Calem let out a sigh of relieve upon realizing that Fennekin is still up for grabs, Calem hesitantly allowed Serena to pick before him. After all, he have to keep up his gentleman like attitude and not to mention he consider this as an atonement to his nasty attitude earlier on towards Tierno. Much to Calem's relieve, Serena seems to also detect Fennekin's hostility and picked Froakie as her starter instead. Finally taking his turn, Calem got down to one knee, holding up a banquet of rose for Fennekin. Overjoyed by Calem's show of affection, Fennekin leapt into Calem's arm, making it official that they are officially partners in this journey to become Pokemon champion.

Moving on to the next event on their seemingly endless agenda for the day, the tangerine haired guy who introduced himself as Trevor took them to a patch of tall grass, informing them that wild Pokémons could be encountered here. Trevor than proceed to engage one of the wild Pokémon's in combat, revealing in the process that his starter Pokémon was also Froakie, a fact that made Calem a bit jealous. After all, having the same Pokémon is comparable to having matching bracelets, and the possibility of Serena purposely choosing Froakie just to have something in common with Trevor irks the raven-haired boy to no end.

In an attempt to demonstrate his eagerness and his dedication, Calem pulled out the Kalos Pokedex in order to gather the wild Pokémon they just encountered as a unit's data. Calem took out his card-shaped Pokedex, and subsequently separate the two ends of the Pokedex, revealing a holographic center. Calem than proceed to aim the Pokedex's scanner to the bunny-like Pokémon that they just encountered and waited for data to present itself.

"_Bunnelby. The Digging Pokémon._

_Bunnelby use their large ears to dig burrows. they will dig the whole night through. Digging holes can strength its ears to the point that they can sever thick roots effortlessly." _the Pokedex beeped.

Calem was half-expecting Serena to be looking over his shoulders, staring at the same information screen with him and compliment him on his studious attitude. However none of those things happened , as Serena just casually pulled out her own Pokedex and looked the information up by herself. Calem doesn't blame her at all though, since there purpose was to complete the Pokedex individually and it is not surprising that girls would be shy approaching a guy as suave as him.

Calem than swiftly moved his Pokedex toward Froakie, as the Pokedex scanned for any information it had on the frog Pokémon.

"_Froakie. The Bubble Frog Pokémon. _

_Froakie secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles often reduce the damage it would otherwise taken when attacked. Beneath Froakie's happy-go-lucky demeanor, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings."_

Bunnelby and Froakie are now in a stand-still, with both Pokémon not twitching a muscle. Froakie is waiting for its trusted trainer's command while Bunnelby is trying to make sense of what is happening right now.

"Froakie, use Bubble." Trevor commanded. The blue-skinned frog nodded upon hearing its trainer's command as an indication of understanding and obedience. The frog-Pokémon inhale deeply before releasing a plethora of clear bubbles at his opponent. Detecting Froakie's intention, Bunnelby demonstrated its incredible leaping prowess and hopped over its assailant, avoiding the incoming bubbles at the same time. Before Froakie can even turn its head around, Bunnelby charged at Froakie in what is deemed to be an incredible feat of speed by the spectators and proceed to repeatedly smack Froakie with its large ears.

"Smokescreen." The lack of emotion in the tangerine haired teen surprised all of the beginners. Although Calem did his best to mask his disbelief, he still can't help but be in awe of how Trevor seems to be able to keep his cool even though his precious comrade is getting his face bashed in, it is almost as if…as if Trevor doesn't care about his Pokémon at all. Calem quickly erased that thought from his head, as he held a dogmatic belief that even the vessels of the darkest of human hearts should at least house some amount of empathy for their close comrades. Registering its owner's command, Froakie back flipped out of Bunnelby's ear's reach, drawing enough distance between the two before breathing a thick black smoke from its nostril. The black smoke immediately enveloped the battlefield, obscuring even the spectator's view. Robbed of most of its perception, Bunnelby could only stand there and wait for his opponent to deal the final blow. Luckily, Bunnelby did not have to wait for long, as a plethora of bubbles smacked it right on it's back, propelling Bunnelby's body forward, effectively landing the Digging Pokémon on its face. Seeing no further signs of resistance, Trevor produced a red and white spherical object from the pouches of his pocket. Trevor proceeds to press the white button in the center, enlarging the sphere to the point that it can match in size with a baseball. In one swift motion, Trevor chucked the capsule device at the fallen Bunnelby. The moment the capsule like device hit Bunnelby, the device opened converting Bunnelby into a form of energy and subsequently pulled the energy form of the Pokémon into the sphere's center, finally the capsule device closed again as it drops to the ground. Whilst the spherical device is on the ground, the device twitched repeatedly and the white button in the middle emits a rapidly blinking crimson light. Fast forwards a few seconds, the blinking light emitted from the central button of the spherical contraption no longer blinked and the contraption has stopped vibrating all together.

Trevor than recalled his Froakie back into the spherical contraption that was almost identical to the one that Trevor just threw out. Trevor than promptly made his way to the fancy spherical contraption that's laying still in the midst of the grassfield, dusting off the spherical contraption Trevor made his way to the rookies.

"So as you can see that is how you capture a wild Pokémon. You weaken it in battle first, then you threw this contraption, aka the Pokeball at it. If the wild Pokémon has suffered enough damage, you should be able to capture it with relative ease." Trevor explained, holding up the red and white spherical contraption that's just been revealed as a Pokeball.

"Oi. Oi. Who do you think we are, huh? Are you making fun of our intelligence? Of course we know what a Pokeball is and how to catch a Pokemon. Do you think we are kindergarteners?" Calem complained. Trevor did not reply but instead produced three boxes with transparent lid, inside the box contains 5 miniaturized Pokeballs.

"This shall get you started on your journey." Trevor stated, handing both Serena and the brunette their share of the Pokeballs. Just as Trevor approached Calem, Calem did something unthinkably rude. Calem knocked over the box in one swift motion causing the Pokeballs inside of the box to scatter all over the grassfield.

"Who do you think you are, ignoring me like that? Do you think that just because you begun your journey a year ahead of us, you are superior to us? If you want a fight, I will be willing to give you a fight!" Calem shouted, angered at Trevor's nonchalance.

"Calem…drop it. I am sure Trevor doesn't mean it that way." Serena soothed. Upon hearing Serena say his name, Calem felt a little bit better, however when he heard Serena tries to defend Trevor, his hatred immediately surfaced again.

"You butt out of this Serena." Calem barked, although Calem knows that this is not a gentleman like thing to say, Calem can't help but feel like he looked really cool in Serena's eyes right now.

"Well, Excuse meeee! I was just trying to…" Serena began but she was cut off by the sound of Trevor's voice.

"That bastard is right Serena. You need to butt out of this." Trevor instructed, and upon hearing Trevor's voice Serena stopped herself from making any other form of comments.. Trevor than redirected his attention to Calem.

"Say, you have been talking like a hotshot since I have arrived. What do you say to a singles-battle to see how skilled you really are?"

Calem have to admit he wasn't expecting this kind of progression when he initially made the outburst. He was more or less expecting Trevor to act like a coward and back down from him, and he definitely wasn't expecting Trevor to be eager to battle him. Calem knows that he didn't hide his nervousness too well, as he can literally feel his body turn burning hot as bullets of sweat flow down from the hemline of his hair.

"I—I would love to have a Pokémon battle. But you see, I obviously have a type advantage right now, with my starter being a fire type and your's being a water type. Any way you look at it , it is not going to be a fair fight for me." Calem babbled, attempting to talk his way out of this battle while looking somewhat decent as well. Trevor just smirked at that, knowing what the raven-haired teen is trying to do. Upon seeing Trevor's smirk, Calem felt a shiver down his spine, as an ominous feeling starts to develop within him.

"I am well aware of the type advantage," Trevor admitted, at this Calem heaved a sigh of relieve assuming the battle is going to be called off. However his securities are quickly shattered as Trevor started throwing derogatory comments at him to try to goad him into a Pokémon battle, meaning that Trevor will not let the raven-haired boy off the hook that easily.

"But you know what else I am aware off? Your cowardice!" Trevor spat. Calem was rendered speechless for the first time in the day, and he could have sworn that he heard Serena snicker with Tierno in the background.

"But since I am a nice guy, I will give you a handicap in exchange for engaging in a Pokémon battle with me. The handicap I will give you is that I will use my Froakie who has already survived a grueling battle, and that I will not use any kind of water-type maneuvers on your Fennekin. Or will you still not accept the challenge. If you decline the challenge, I must admit I overestimated you and your courage." Trevor goaded. At this Calem felt his body ran cold, no one and he means NO ONE questions his dignity, especially not in front of Serena.

"So which one is it going to be?" Trevor asked a smug look apparent on his face.

"Yeah, Calem which one is it going to be?" Tierno chorused.

Calem let his action speak for itself as he reached for Fennekin's Pokeball that is attached to the Pokeball holster on his belt. Taking this as a sign of agreement to battle, Trevor released his blue-skinned frog Pokémon.

In response, Calem released Fennekin from her Pokeball. Upon being released Fennekin immediately rub herself against Calem's leg as a sign of affection, while Serena and Brunette wonders why the fox Pokémon doesn't display that kind of affection towards them. Calem notified the Fox Pokémon of Froakie's presence, by jerking his thumb toward Froakie's direction. Fennekin scanned Froakie's physical condition, before sitting down and proceed to scratch itself in the ears through the usage of her hind legs, effectively conveying the message that she never took Froakie as a serious threat.

Trevor and his Froakie showed no signs of being angered, both maintaining a placid demeanor to Fennekin's taunting.

"Froakie use pound." Trevor instructed, the frog Pokémon closed the distance between itself and Fennekin in one great leap, before raising its forepaw readying it to smash into his adversity.

"Fennekin, avoid it and roast the frog with a point-blank ember." Fennekin side-stepped Froakie with ease, and proceed to unleash a blanket of explosive sparks at the Frog Pokemon.T he frog Pokémon stumbled backward upon experiencing the full blunt of its fire-type adversity's Ember. The frog Pokémon has to admit to himself that despite his resistance towards fire-type attacks, it is not exactly enjoyable to take a ember at point-blank range. Shrugging off the blow, the water-type Pokémon awaits its trainer's next set of instructions.

"Fennekin, strike Fennekin in the stomach with Flame Charge now!" Calem urged, seeing as Trevor has yet to give any command. Obeying her trainer's orders, Fennekin rapidly stomps the ground with her foot causing a large of cloud of dirt and dust to pick up, obscuring Fennekin's body from view. Fennekin's body than become surrounded in an orb of orange flames as the Fox Pokémon launch herself towards Froakie. Calem knows that he have Trevor exactly where he wants him know, for he knows Flame Charge will raise the users speed each time it is utilized. So even if Froakie manage to evade the first Flame Charge, he won't be able to evade the next.

"Regretting that you gave me that handicap now? " Calem taunted, thinking that he have everything under control. Trevor however just maintained stolid, and gave Froakie its next set of instructions.

"Froakie! Round!" Froakie nodded at his owner's command and proceed to release a high-pitched note from its mouth. Fennekin unable to bear the sound anymore nullified her own Flame Charge in favor of covering her ears, trying to block the sound waves out of her ears. Fennekin is not the only one that seems to favor her ear drum over everything else, as Calem and all the spectators covered their ears in agony as they come to the realization that the cloaking of frogs is even worse than death itself. Taking advantage of Fennekin's temporary vulnerability, Trevor ordered Froakie to finish things off with a Quick Attack. A white outline surrounds Froakie's body, as the Bubble Frog Pokémon proceeds to charge at Fennekin at an insane speed, leaving a silver trail behind him. Despite Calem's frantic pleas, a disoriented Fennekin was struck all too easily by a lightning-fast Froakie. The Fox Pokemon let out a yelp of pain before feeling her feet leave the seismic ground courtesy of the power behind Froakie's Quick Attack.

"Fennekin, what are you doing?! Blast the damned frog with flame-!" Calem was quickly cut off as Fennekin's body flew into his face. The impact of that caused Calem to jams his teeth down on his exposed tongue, sputtering blood everywhere. Ignoring the blood that now surrounds Calem's mouth, Serena ran over to the battlefield checking on the status of both Pokémon. Serena noticed that Calem's Fennekin is currently lying on top of her supine trainer without any sign of consciousness, knowing what must be done Serena declared Trevor the winner of this Pokémon battle.

"Fennekin is unable to battle; the winner of this bout is Froakie. And as a result of the winner of this one-on-one battle is Trevor from Vaniville Town." Serena declared. Soon the spectators moved away from the site of the battle, mentally noting how the raven-haired boy talks a big game but can't back it up. A satisfied look graced Trevor's face as he recall Froakie back to its Pokeball, leaving Serena and Calem alone. After a moment of hesitance, Serena picked up her luggage and left the scene, leaving Calem alone with his self-inflicted tongue injury and his barely conscious Pokémon.

It was a separation without words…


End file.
